Choice
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Daisuke and Taichi are both vying for Yamato’s heart, but whom will he choose? COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Yuen Wong Yu, not me.

Summary: Daisuke and Taichi are both vying for Yamato's heart, but whom will he choose?

A/N: Woot! It's another Digimon. Lately I've been concentrating on Pieces Of Me, so I'm so busy I hardly get anything done. Oh, well, I guess. That's life. Review!

* * *

They weren't the best of friends by any means, but they did have a lot in common. For instance, they both had bushy, brown hair and tanned skin. They played soccer, loved to eat, and had a crush on someone they couldn't have. Their same likes and dislikes made it harder to choose. Not that Yamato was _going_ to, after all. He just didn't know how to tell his two close friends that.

Taichi glared over the table at Daisuke, the buzz of laughter in the small restaurant going unheard to him. His whole world narrowed to the small boy sitting next to his blond best friend, cinnamon colored eyes sparkling in pure love and adoration. Taichi hated to admit it, but he was a little jealous.

Daisuke felt angry, chocolate brown eyes on him and had to hold back a snicker. He loved it when Taichi got jealous of him, because he felt like he could finally get out of the older teen's shadow-in a sense-for a little while. He could act like himself.

He didn't really like Yamato. It was just an act to make Taichi jealous. Daisuke couldn't help it; he was in love with the other soccer player. So he pretended to like the blond musician, and even started something of a competition with his brunette teammate. There was a hitch in his plan, though. Two weeks earlier, Yamato had found out everything. Why Yamato hadn't said anything yet was beyond him.

Daisuke blinked at the blond next to him, who had started to fidget because of the tension in the air. His blue eyes darted back and forth from him and Taichi like it was some kind of tennis match.

"Thanks for meeting me here." Yamato gave them a nervous smile as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. He felt two pairs of eyes fix on him, and beads of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. "Um, I just want to talk about this…competition you two have started."

Taichi stiffened at Yamato's words, knowing in the pit of his stomach where the conversation was headed. He was going to make his choice.

"Have you made your choice, Yamato-san?" Daisuke squeaked, almost afraid to hear the answer. He hoped enough of his subtle hints had swayed the blond's answer.

"I guess you could say that." The blond put his hands on top of the table, splaying his fingers over the off-white of the tiles. He drummed his fingers on the table and chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Well, I've thought about it and I've come to a conclusion."

"And?" Taichi prompted him, albeit impatiently. He crossed his arms over the table, and rested his chin on top of them. Daisuke was watching him from the corner of his eyes. ""Who do you choose, Yama?"

"Um, about that. Listen, guys, I love you both. I really do, but I'm not…you know. I like someone else." Yamato dropped his eyes to the table, and refused to look back up. He knew his two friends must be so disappointed. "I'm really sorry, guys."

Daisuke sat back against the booth and breathed in a sigh of relief. Taichi would remain single for that much longer. He knew it was wrong, but he was in love with Taichi. It was as simple as that.

"Who do you like, then?" Taichi asked quietly, eyes downcast. The blond musician's head shot up, and a light blush spread over his cheeks. "Oh, um, you don't have to tell us. You know, if you're too embarrassed."

"N-No, it's fine! It's not a big deal, really." Yamato offered them a strained smile as he leaned forward. Pieces of loose, blond hair hung in his eyes. "Well, I like Sora. I, uh, we actually have a date tomorrow night."

"Oh. Well, she's a cute girl." Taichi said, trying to be happy for his friend despite his broken heart. Sora was a good girl, and they would make a cute couple. "I really am happy for you, Yama."

"You're so dense." The blond muttered under his breath, purposely letting the brunette hear him. Taichi sat up straighter, and clenched his teeth in anger.

"Just what the _hell_ does _that_ mean?! Huh, you bastard?!" Taichi slammed his palms flat on the table, causing the small boy in front of him to flinch.

"You're so obsessed with me that you didn't even realize someone liked you." Yamato leaned back again, and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he promised Daisuke he wouldn't tell, but the smaller boy wouldn't get anywhere keeping it all hushed up; a secret. "Like I said, Tai, you're dense."

"Someone…likes me?" The brunette blinked rapidly, his mouth hanging open slightly. Yamato had to reach across the table to close it. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I found it out on my own. And I promised not to say anything."

"And you're going against your all important word to tell me this?" Tiachi rolled his eyes, a half roll really, and banged his forehead on the table. Daisuke sank low into his seat, so only the top of his head was visible. "Jeez, Yama. That was pretty damn random."

Daisuke sank even lower, wanting to hide his face. Taichi didn't seem too happy with the news of a secret admirer. In fact, the older soccer player looked disappointed.

"At least someone still likes you." Daisuke muttered, feeling just the slightest bit peeved. Would it kill Taichi to just act a _little _happier? At least he still had a chance to be happy. Daisuke didn't think anyone liked him any more than he liked Taichi. "The world doesn't revolve around just one person."

"I never knew you to be so deep." Yamato grinned slightly, reaching over to ruffle the younger boy's hair. Daisuke scowled at him as he swatted the other's hands away. "But you're contradicting your words, yeah?"

The cinnamon eyed boy blushed, and hid his face in his hands. Yamato was so right, and he was right, and he was right. His words contradicted the way he really felt. His whole world—fuck, his whole _universe_—revolved around Yagami Taichi, his senpai. Without Taichi there was nothing left.

"Oh!" Yamato gasped, after checking the clock hanging from the wall. He quickly downed the rest of his pop, and excused himself out of the booth, waiting patiently for Daisuke to scoot out. "Sorry, but I've got band practice. You two stay here and talk, kay?"

"Um, okay?" Taichi said, confused, as the blond musician pulled on his leather coat and a fluffy pair of gloves. The two soccer players watched him carefully as Yamato gave them a sunny smile and finally left the restaurant. "He said he wants us to talk." The brunette folded his arms over the table again, and set his chin on top of them.

"How much do you like Yamato-san?" Daisuke asked, reluctantly, as a waitress walked up to their table and handed them some menus-they had one extra.

"Where'd blondie go?" She asked, popping her gum in an obnoxious way. She tucked the extra menu under her arm and pulled a little note pad from her apron. "All right. So, are you ready to order?" She popped her gum again, making Taichi scrunch up his face.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries. No pickles." Taichi recited, without even picking up the menu. "Might as well have something to eat while we're here."

Daisuke glanced at the menu briefly, and ordered the same thing as Taichi. The waitress wrote down their orders, took their menus, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Um, my question, Taichi-senpai. How much do you love Yamato-san?" Daisuke blinked rapidly, a little scared of how suddenly the other boy's attention focused on him. Chocolate brown eyes stared at him curiously.

"How much do _you _love him?" Taichi countered, leaning forward in his seat. Daisuke swallowed thickly as he tried to keep himself from getting lost in those eyes.

"I—I—Taichi-senpai…" The smaller boy trailed off, and ducked his head so his bags covered his eyes. This was it. This was his chance to tell Taichi how he really felt. "I lied Taichi-senpai. I-I don't really like Yamato-san."

Two, thin eyebrows shot up, and Taichi's mouth fell open. "But then—the competition?"

"It was all fake. I was jealous that you liked Yamato-san. I-I'm sorry." Daisuke refused to lift his eyes, just in case he saw realization dawn on the other boy's face. He didn't want to get rejected by the boy he loved.

"Why would you…?" Taichi stared at him dumbly, his brain feeling like a mass of sticky goo. "All this time you liked me and not Yamato."

"Uh…yeah." Daisuke folded his hands in his lap; his eyes still locked on the tabletop. A few minutes of silence passed, before two cheeseburgers were set out in front of them. Taichi dug into his first, dropping the conversation for the moment. The younger boy was being too quiet.

A minute later, Daisuke finally dug into his burger, eating slowly because he suddenly didn't have an appetite. Taichi hadn't said anything yet, probably because his mouth was full, but the waiting was making his stomach twist into knots.

"Daisuke." Taichi took a long swig of his pop, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Listen, Dai, I don't really—I'm sorry, but you're just a friend to me. I don't know how else to say it, but I don't. I'm sorry."

Daisuke nodded in understanding, trying to hold back his tears. He knew all he would get from Taichi was rejection.

"I know. I just—I'm in love with you, Taichi-senpai. I can't…help it." The cinnamon eyed teen looked up at him finally, tears shining in the corners of his eyes, and smiled a little. If this was all he got, just a quick, emotional confession, then so be it.

Daisuke, with nothing else to say, stood up from his seat and placed a five-dollar bill on the table. Taichi didn't say anything as the cinnamon eyed boy gave him a feeble wave, and left the restaurant.

It seemed that neither one of them got to be with the person they wanted.

_Owari_


End file.
